slycoopernlfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Carmelita Fox
Inspecteur Carmelita Montoya Fox, is een politieagent bij het internatione politiekorps van Interpol. Haar vader Inspecteur Connor Fox was een goede vriend van Sly Cooper´s vader, Connor Cooper. Maar de vriendschap brak toen Connor fox erachter kwam dat Connor Cooper een crimineel was. Toen Carmelita 8 was stierf haar moeder, vanaf toen kwam ze in de politiewereld terecht, vanwegen het feit dat haar vader een agent was. Op haar 13de jaar zag Carmelita hoe haar vader werd vermoord. Vanaf dat moment had ze geen ouders meer. Met het kleine fortuin dat ze had georven kocht ze het penthuis van haar ouders. Op haar 16de werd ze gepromoveerd tot inspecteur. Net zoals haar vader. Niet veel later werd Carmelita op de Cooper zaak gezet. Carmelita ziet Sly als een doorgewinterd slechte crimineel. In het eerste avontuur dat Carmelita en de Cooperbende ´´samen´´ beleven zien we dat Sly een document probeert te stelen over zijn familiegeschiedenis, dit document is in handen van Carmelita. Hoewel dit het eerste spel is in de Sly Cooper serie word er terugverwezen naar eerdere avonturen. Vanwege haar zwart witte kijk op criminaliteit verdenkt Carmelita Sly van het feit dat ze word opgesloten in de vulkaan van Clockwerk. In werkelijkheid komt Sly haar redden. Omdat Sly Carmelita heeft gered sluiten ze een deal, Carmelita helpt Sly Clockwerk te verslaan en geeft hem 10 seconden voorsprong als ze Clockwerk hebben verslagen. (Sly cooper and the thievius Raccoonus) In het 2de deel van de serie bedenkt Sly zich dat Clockwerks delen schaars bewaakt in het museum liggen. Hij besluit de delen te stelen zodat clockwerk nooit terug zal keren. Eenmaal aangekomen wacht hem een verassing, Carmelita en Neyla hadden hem blijkbaar zien aankomen. Tot Sly's grote schrik zijn de delen al weg. Carmelita gelooft dat hij de delen heeft zo zegt ze: jullie criminelen zijn zo voorspelbaar, jullie keren altijd terug naar de plaats van het delict Carmelita wil Sly in de boeien slaan maar zoals altijd ontkomt hij. In het 2de deel van dit spel ontmoeten Sly en Carmelita elkaar weer op een feest van Rajan waar ze word gebruikt als afleiding, Sly danst met haar zodat de aandacht wordt afgeleid van Murray die de Clockwerk vleugels los maakt. Later gebruikt Neyla dit weer om Carmelita door de Contessa te laten opsluiten. De Contessa sluit Murray Sly en Carmelita alledrie afgezonderd op. Later vind Sly Carmelita terug in een griezelige toren met de Contessa. Ze is vastgeketend en word als het ware gehersenspoeld door de Contessa. Sly kan het niet aanzien en eist dat zijn bende er voor zorgt dat ze bevrijd word wetend dat dit niet de meest taktische zet is. Bentley hackt een paar oude computers in een tombe en een in de toren waardoor Carmelita loskomt. Carmelita denkt er geen seconde over na en gaat gelijk achter de Contessa aan. Niet wetend dat Sly haar heeft bevrijd. Carmelita moet vluchten omdat ze nu zelf word gezien als crimineel. Aan het einde van het spel helpt Carmelita Sly opnieuw van het verslaan van in dit geval Clock-La, Carmelita vliegt de helikopter en Sly is de schutter. Als Clock-La verslagen is vernietigd Carmelita de chip, in de outro van het spel zitten Sly en Carmelita samen in een vliegtuig pratend over hun hobbies een soort date. (Sly 2 Band of thieves) In het 3de deel van de serie moet Sly om zijn familiefortuin terug te krijgen een paar nieuwe mensen rekruteren. Bentley en hij missen Murray en bevrijden hem hiervoor moet Sly ook Dimitri bevrijden. Dit doet hij door de aandacht van Carmelita en haar huurlingen op hem te richten. Carmelita en Sly hebben een vrij vurig gesprek buiten het bureau waarna Sly opnieuw ontsnapt. Ook in dit spel red Sly Carmelita door de bende die Octavio in heeft gehuurd om haar te vermoorden, uit te schakelen. Ook nu weet Carmelita weereens van niets. Aan het einde van het spel merkt Dokter M de romantiek tussen Sly en Carmelita op en vuurt een schot af op Carmelita. Sly neemt zijn moment om de held te zijn en springt voor haar. Waarna Carmelita zegt: Niemand komt aan mijn crimineel en ze schiet de dokter neer. Sly doet alsof hij Amnesia heeft om zo de relatie met Carmelita op te bouwen die hij anders niet kan hebben door hun verschillen. Carmelita verteld hem dat hij haar partner is agent Cooper. Later zien we Bentley Sly bespioneren terwijl hij op het balkon staat met Carmelita. Sly ziet hem en knipoogt waarna Bentley zegt: De duivel. (Sly 3 Honour Among Thieves) In het 4de deel van de serie dat inmiddels is uitgebracht in Amerika en hier op 15 Maart in de winkels zal liggen. Zijn Sly en Carmelita bij elkaar, maar Bentley ontdekt dat iemand de historie van de Coopers uitwist. Sly moet actie ondernemen en zit er ook niet echt mee dat hij weer gaat stelen hij had er al moeite mee het niet te doen. Hij verlaat Carmelita zonder iets te zeggen en reist terug in de tijd naar Japan om daar zijn voorouder Riochi Cooper te ontmoeten. Later ontmoet hij Carmelita weer in het wilde westen samen met zijn voorouder Tenessee Kid Cooper. Carmelita is boos op Sly omdat hij zomaar is vertrokken en maakt hem jaloers door wat flirterig over Tenessee te praten. Carmelita is ook boos omdat ze eindelijk een belangrijke zaak had en die nu niet kon oplossen. Ze wil terug naar Parijs. Aangezien Carmelita in wat gameplay footage met Sly's Middeleeuwse voorouder Sir Galleth te zien is zal ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk tijdelijk deel uit gaan maken van de Cooperbende. (Sly 4 Thieves in time) Release: 15-3-13